Talk:SLASH'EM
SLASH'EM items & monsters One thing I haven't seen anywhere is a list of items and monsters that are new in SLASH'EM. Now, as we don't even have articles for all NetHack items and monsters yet, it would feel a bit stupid to start adding all SLASH'EM ones in, IMHO. So, maybe one of you SLASH'EM players could create articles called List of new monsters in SLASH'EM and List of new items in SLASH'EM? The format for each would be a table, perhaps in the following manner: and excluding Stormbringer and cockatrice, of course, as they are present in the vanilla NetHack. If needed later, the item names here could be made links and separate articles for each could be created. --ZeroOne 12:39, 5 September 2006 (UTC) : (I am wondering, though, why do some wiki editors seem to like "list of" articles? Why not new monsters in SLASH'EM and new items in SLASH'EM? --Kernigh 16:09, 5 September 2006 (UTC)) :I like this idea. I think the preference for "List of" article names comes from a vague idea that such a list is not a proper article, merely a kind of redirect or index, and hence should be marked as such. We could call the article SLASH'EM bestiary, but bestiary pretty much means "list of monsters".... I would go with "List of" if I had to choose, but I don't have that strong an opinion of it one way or the other. --Jayt 01:13, 6 September 2006 (UTC) :: There are paged for vanilla NetHack named and . The former is just a list; the latter points the reader to sublists. The SLASH'EM articles are just as proper and in fact mirror these nicely; they should be at and . Generally a SLASH'EM article about a concept already in vanilla should have the same pagename, appended by " (SLASH'EM)" (note the space). Incidentally, this makes linking easier, as pagename (SLASH'EM) automatically makes a link named "pagename" to the SLASH'EM article. --Rogerb-on-NAO 00:28, 17 July 2008 (UTC) please add strategy links Would someone knowledgeable please add links to something like "how to survive in slashem"? Tjr 18:16, 18 April 2009 (UTC) @TJR: Are you soliciting links as in offsite strategy guides, or do you want to see a Wikihack entry? I was thinking it would be fun to have one up but wasn't sure if it was appropriate to multiply the SLASH'EM pages. If there's interest I'd love to put something together so people can share general ideas and a few choice spoilers, but what do you think? Should it be on the SLASH'EM page below the version history or linked separately?Ih fek 19:49, 19 April 2009 (UTC) : For now, anything that helps me survive is appreciated. (Note: I ascend roughly 50% of my wizards in vanilla). : As for the wiki, we probably want a "Slashem" namespace instead of appending (Slashem) to everything. One that (or similar functionality) is in place, adding more Slashem stuff will not be a problem, and until then - well, people are going to add Slashem stuff anyway, so best to do it in an orderly fashion. (Perhaps some coding wizard would find a way to automatically include vanilla pages into Slashem pages in read-only mode as to minimize duplicate information ...) : In this case at hand I'd suggest a page "Standard strategy (Slashem)" and a link to it. --Tjr 23:51, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Okay, I put something up linked from the SLASH'EM page. Took longer than I thought but was fun! Please feel free to criticize or contribute--I'm new to this wiki thing. In particular I wasn't sure if there was a better way to organize all of the information than just a list of paragraphs.Ih fek 03:25, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Different controls from Nethack? I am jsut asking as it seems I have to pick up corpses instead of eating them off the ground, and it won't let me press the quaff buttong when I am over fountains. I am only asking here as I have a wikia account and I do not know who else to ask. Zavnao (talk) 04:32, January 22, 2017 (UTC)